


H的練習。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 全文請見lof





	H的練習。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文請見lof

第6章 H的練習。

A side  
啊啊，nino的嘴裡好舒服。  
明明只是在親吻，卻讓人感覺全身都被其包裹住了。

雖然Nino說要和我一起泡澡的時候，我非常震驚……  
但是kiss之後，我馬上就知道為什麼了。

太想跟我撒嬌了啊。  
不斷撒嬌跟我要親親，發出甜美呻吟的可愛的nino。  
你才不任性呢。

一直盯著他看，發現那已經沉浸於情欲之中的眸子呆呆地看向了我。  
好色的表情……  
想要把他弄得一團糟的衝動，總算是用盡所有的理智把它壓了下去。

就像nino所希望的那樣，不斷地進行著甜蜜的、像是要融化其中的親吻，理所當然地期待著那之後的事情，我的那個已經硬邦邦的了……

就這樣在這裡……  
想要讓nino發出更多呻吟。  
雖然想要讓他在這裡就濕個透，但是萬一泡暈過去的話又會很麻煩。  
他從以前開始就是不能泡太久澡的體質。

N「阿~拔桑……？」

A「！！！」

Nino一臉迷迷糊糊的樣子，舌頭繞不過來地叫著我的名字。

忍不下去了……！！

A「nino……如果泡暈過去的話會很難受的，」

N「明明你已經那麼硬邦邦的了……」

用手指戳了戳我的那個，怕他就這樣含進去，所以我急急忙忙地拉開他。

A「nino醬！」

N「為什麼不可以。」

鼓起臉頰，用上目線瞪著我的nino。  
自己知道這樣很可愛才這麼做的吧？！

A「不是不行，接下來要去床上！你快泡暈過去了對吧？！」

N「……。」

A「我會抱你過去的！」

N「……。」

A「會讓你舒服的哦？你看，我們要先做點H的練習……」

為了讓nino同意，在nino耳邊落下了一個他最喜歡的甜蜜的吻。

N「……我知道了。」

哈……我很努力了。  
以超絕工口可愛的nino為對手，我的理智非常努力了。

因為前段日子讓他大哭了，所以今天就到最後都溫柔地寵著他吧。

不想讓他留下可怕的回憶。

N side  
相葉桑真的把我抱到了床上去。

說著“要好好補充水分哦”，去給我拿來了瓶裝水，還說“萬一感冒了就麻煩了”，細心地幫我擦頭髮。  
然後現在，正在用吹風機幫我把頭髮吹幹。

我是公主嗎？

並不討厭被帥哥照顧……但是。

偷偷看了眼相葉桑。  
赤裸著上半身，纖細卻很有男人感的胸脯和手臂……  
被隨意地擦了擦、還濕著的頭髮淩亂地非常色氣。

突然對上了眼神，相葉桑溫柔地朝我微笑。

我，非常心動哦。  
一想到那溫柔的笑臉會變得充滿雄性、欺負我，只是那樣我就腦袋暈乎乎的，被甜蜜所麻痹。

相葉桑沒給我穿上衣服。  
光著身子被裹在被子裡，坐在床上的我。  
會繼續剛才的那個的對吧？   
H的練習……什麼的，被說了之後開始期待那個的我有點害羞。

但是……

等不下去了，液體已經從我的那個的前端溢了出來。  
我已經忍不下去了啦……

我在被窩裡，扭動著身子，相葉桑停下了吹風機。

A「nino？」

呐，快點……

N「相葉桑……摸摸我。」

拿開裹在我身上的被子，向相葉桑打開雙腿。  
單膝曲起，我的那個就完全暴露在了相葉桑面前。

A「nino……」

相葉桑俯視著我。

A「是在被窩裡自己碰過了？」

我搖了搖頭。

N「忍住了……相葉桑的手比較舒服嘛……」

再多欺負我一點啦……  
冷冷地看著露出了癡態的我……

A「nino……你，真是太棒了……」

相葉桑給了我一個如舔舐般的吻，溫柔地握住了我因溢出的蜜汁已經變得濕漉漉了的那個。

N「啊嗯……」

A「真是個色情的孩子啊……已經射出來了吧？」

在我耳邊低語，身子不禁顫了一下。  
就那樣順勢舔弄著我的耳朵，上下擼動著那個，我情不自禁地擺起了腰。

N「啊啊啊！！……出來了……要出來了啊」

A「因為忍了很久了嘛，沒關係哦，射吧。」

N「不要……」

A「你看……很舒服對吧？」

加大了握住我的那個的手上的力道，擼動的速度也加快了。  
我要忍不住了……  
看向相葉桑，發現他正滿臉愛憐地，溫柔地看著我。

N「相葉sa……」

A「……好可愛，nino。」

相葉桑給了我一個溫柔到不行的吻，用手指一下子按住了我前段的裂口。

N「啊啊啊啊……！！」

我忍不住了。  
我顫抖著，大量精子溢到了相葉桑手上。

A「射了超級多呢，nino醬。」

一臉滿足地笑了笑後，他用沾滿我射出的精子的手，就那樣直接握住了我和相葉桑的那個。

N「啊……等等……」

我，才剛剛去過，

A「好厲害……黏乎乎的……」

N「別啊——……！」

真的很糟糕……！！  
剛剛才射過、軟下來的我的那個，被霸道地蹭到相葉桑硬邦邦的那個上。

N「啊啊嗯！！」

我，和相葉桑在做非常H的事情。  
雙方的那個上面都沾滿了我的精子，黏乎乎的，因那色情的聲音和氣味而變得超級興奮……

A「nino醬……又……舒服起來了？」

感受著我的那個再次硬了起來，相葉桑加快了腰上的速度。

N「好舒服！！又要射了~……！！」

A「nino，手給我一下……！！」

相葉桑拉過我的手，讓我握住之前他手中握著的我們兩人的那個。  
手很小的我用雙手握住。

A「我，馬上就快要到了呢……」

相葉桑用他空出來的手緊緊抱住我，大幅度地擺起腰來。

N「不行……！」

A「我們一起去……？」

腰一邊被用力地擺動著，一邊在我耳邊溫柔地低語道，我……

N「要去！！要一起去—……！！」

A「……唔！！要射了！！」

N「不……nya嗯！！」

幾乎在同時，相葉桑和我的溫暖的精子散落到了我的腹部。

N「哈……哈……！」

連著射了兩次真是累啊……  
腦袋裡一片空白。

A「nino醬……」

N「……怎麼了？」

近在咫尺的相葉桑的臉上，滿是事後感的色氣，非常牙白……  
被汗潤濕，粘在臉上的頭髮也很帥氣。

A「小貓咪……」

N「哈？」

A「剛剛，你去的時候說了“nya”！！」

N「……才沒有說。」

A「說了！！」

可能說了。  
畢竟我的興奮狀態非常牙白。

N「我沒有說。」

A「……嘛算了啦。我會再讓你叫出來的！」

N「……！！」

A「過來吧？」

N「嗚哇……」

被一下子抱了起來，急急忙忙地摟住相葉桑的脖子。

A「連著射了兩次肯定很累了吧？我給你清洗身子💗」

給我像是公主般的照顧，用公主抱把我抱起來……

Fufufu，這樣好像也不壞💗

但是啊……

我可能是個超級貪心的人。  
超級超級舒服、幸福哦？

但是還不滿足。

相葉桑，我對如此溫柔的你所渴望的是……


End file.
